Schutzengel
by kisara-chan
Summary: Seto geht am Abend vor Weihnahten spazieren und trifft seinen Schutzengel.


Langsam ging Seto Kaiba, der 18-jährige Chef der KC, durch den Stadtpark. Genußvoll sog er die kühle Luft ein. Es war Dezember, genaugenommen der 23., und Nacht, aber Kaiba machte die Kälte nichts aus. Im Gegenteil, er genoß sie. Endlich konnte er für ein paar Minuten entspannen.

Sein 11-jähriger Bruder Mokuba hatte versucht ihn dazu zu überreden mit ihm Weihnachten zu feiern, aber er hatte nun einmal nichts für Weihnachten übrig. Fest der Liebe... Pah! Von Liebe hatte er bis jetzt wenig gemerkt. Zumindest, seit er bei seinem Stiefvater gewesen war. Der hatte nichts übrig gehabt für so einen Quatsch wie Weihnachten. Es war höchstens gut fürs Geschäft - mehr aber auch nicht.

Es hatte wieder begonnen zu schneien. Dicke, weiße Flocken fielen vom Himmel. Sie glitzerten im Licht der Lampen, die den weg spärlich beleuchteten. Seto hatte bald eine Haube aus Schnee auf seinem Kopf, ärgerlich schüttelte er sie ab.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Mädchen, das einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf einer Bank saß. Sie hatte lange, weiße Haare und war höchstens 18 Jahre alt. Lange, dunkle Wimpern senkten sich über zwei himmelblaue Augen. Das Mädchen trug ein langärmeliges, beiges Kleid, das ihr bis über die Knie ging, und war barfuß.

Dass der nicht kalt ist, dachte Seto und ging langsam weiter. Als er nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war, bemerkte er das kleine Messer in ihrer Hand.

Das Mädchen hatte den Ärmel ihres Kleides hoch geschoben und schnitt sich selbst in den Arm, bis sie blutete. Nachdem Kaiba sich von dem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, ging er zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. „Wieso machst du das?", fragt er. Das Mädchen schreckte auf, sie hatte ihn offenbar gar nicht bemerkt. „Wie bitte?", stammelte sie irritiert. „Wieso machst du das?" wiederholte er seine Frage. „Weil es weh tut!", antwortete sie. „Aber warum verletzt du dich selbst? Das gibt doch keinen Sinn!", meinte er. „Für dich vielleicht. Aber für mich ist es die einzige Möglichkeit meine Wut und meine Traurigkeit rauszulassen.", antwortete sie ihm, Seto schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso?", fragte er einfach nur. Das Mädchen lächelte ironisch. „Du kennst meine Vergangenheit nicht. Du weiß nicht, wie es ist verletzt zu werden und man darf keinen Ton von sich geben." „Doch, das kenne ich, besser als du denkst...", meinte er etwas traurig. Er dachte an die Zeit zurück, als sein Stiefvater noch gelebt hatte. Damals war es wirklich die Hölle für ihn gewesen. Dabei hatte er doch nur gewollt, das sein Bruder eine schöne Kindheit hat. Was war so falsch daran gewesen?

„Morgen ist Weihnachten. Feierst du?", fragte er sie plötzlich. Das Mädchen sah ihn überrascht an. "Nein! Mit wem auch?", antwortete sie traurig und versuchte sich unauffällig eine Träne, die sich in ihr Auge verirrt hatte, wegzuwischen. „Mein Bruder möchte schon ganz gerne feiern, aber ich habe einfach nichts übrig dafür.", meinte Seto, „Fest der Liebe...Ts!" „Von Liebe hab ich bisher auch nicht viel bemerkt. Seit ich denken kann, haben sich meine Eltern an Weihnachten gestritten. Fröhliche Weihnachten...Pah!", sagte das Mädchen. „Und was machst du dann morgen?", fragte er. „Ich schließ mich in mein Zimmer ein, leg mich ins Bett und denk daran, wie schön es sein könnte. Dann weine ich ein bisschen und schließlich schlaf ich ein.", zählte sie ihm auf, „Und du?" Seto sah sie an. Die Konturen ihres Gesichtes waren weich, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck war hart und kalt. Auch ihre Stimme klang kalt, obwohl es eine sehr schöne Stimme war. „Ich versuche lieb und nett zu sein und mit meinem Bruder Weihnachten zu feiern. Auch wenn ich absolut keine Lust darauf habe." „Warum magst du eigentlich Weihnachten nicht?" „Ich kann damit einfach nichts mehr anfangen. Früher als meine Eltern noch gelebt haben, da war Weihnachten noch schön. Mit Christbaum und Geschenken. Im Heim gab's dann nur noch einen Baum und vielleicht einmal ein selbstgebasteltes Geschenk. Und mein Stiefvater hatte einfach keine Zeit für Weihnachten. Mit der Zeit hab ich's einfach verlernt, wie man Weihnachten feiert." „Aber du hast wenigsten einen Bruder mit dem du Weihnachten feiern kannst. Du kannst es wieder lernen. Aber ich hab nie gelernt, wie man Weihnachten feiert. Ich hatte nur einmal ein schönes Weihnachten. Bei meinem Bruder in Australien, aber das ist einfach zu weit weg um jedes Jahr hinzufahren..." „Und warum kommt dein Bruder nicht einfach her?" „Er hat sein eigenes Leben...er braucht uns nicht mehr..." Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Irgendwann verschwinde ich auch von hier!", meinte das Mädchen trotzig, „Ja, morgen hau ich ab!" „Aber du kannst doch nicht an Weihnachten weglaufen! Was werden deine Eltern dazu sagen?", fragte er sie entsetzt. „Meinen Eltern bin ich doch völlig egal!...Und Weihnachten ist MIR völlig egal!", ihr Gesicht hatte einen sturen Ausdruck angenommen. „Und wo willst du hin?" Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern, „ Ist doch egal. Irgendwohin eben. Solange ich endlich von hier wegkomme!" Wieder entstand eine Pause. „ Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie meine Eltern und feiere mit deinem Bruder ein schönes Fest der Liebe."

Das Mädchen stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Arm?", fragte Seto sie. Ihm war gerade noch eingefallen, warum er ein Gespräch mit ihr angefangen hatte. Das Mädchen sah ihn überrascht an, „ Alles okay. Was soll denn sein?", fragte sie zurück. „Du hast dich doch vorhin geritzt.", antwortete er. „ Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", sagte sie und zeigte ihm als Beweis ihren Arm. „Naja, ich muss jetzt gehen."

Das Mädchen hatte sich schon einige Meter entfernt. „ Warte wie heißt du eigentlich?", fiel ihm noch ein. Das Mädchen wandte sich um. „ Kisara.", antwortete sie einfach. „Und wo finde ich dich?", fragte er weiter. „Ich bin mal hier und mal da. Engel haben keine festen Wohnort!", meinte sie lächelnd, „ Besonders als Schutzengel bin ich immer da, wo mein Schützling ist." Seto sah Kisara irritiert an. Meinte sie das wirklich ernst? „ Seh ich dich mal wieder?", fragte er schließlich. „ Ja... bald!", antwortete sie, „Ich bin immer bei dir Seto!" Dann war sie verschwunden. Eine Weile blieb Seto noch sitzen, dann ging er nachdenklich nach Hause.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Kaiba erst spät auf. Er war gerade dabei sich anzuziehen, als ihm einfiel, dass er noch kein Geschenk für Mokuba hatte. Gehetzt rannte er 5 Minuten später aus dem Haus. Er hatte nicht einmal gefrühstückt.

Erst als er vor dem Spielzeuggeschäft stand, bemerkte er, dass er gar nicht wusste, was Sein Bruder sich wünschte. Mehrere Stunden verbrachte er damit durch Geschäfte zu irren und nach einem passenden Geschenk für ihn zu suchen. Schließlich hatte er mehrere Sachen, von denen er glaubte, sie könnten Mokuba gefallen.

Als Kaiba am Nachmittag nach Hause kam, erwartete Mokuba ihn schon ungeduldig. Die Tür war noch nicht mal hinter ihm zugefallen, da hatte ihn der 11-jährige schon an der Hand gepackt und hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer gezogen. „Schau mal, wie schön ich den Baum geschmückt habe!", sagte er stolz zu seinem Bruder und zeigte auf den glitzernden Baum. „Ja, ganz schön!", meinte Seto lächelnd und wuschelte dem kleinen durch die Haare.

Am Abend nach dem Essen stürmte Setos kleiner Bruder ins Wohnzimmer und begann seine Geschenke aufzureißen. Seto ging langsam hinter ihm her und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Der 11-jährige war von seinen Geschenken begeistert. Irgendwann kam Mokuba mit mehreren Geschenken auf ihn zu. „Hier, die sind für dich.", sagte er und legte sie seinem Bruder hin. Eigentlich hatte Kaiba keine Lust seine Geschenke auszupacken, er machte es nur aus Höflichkeit.

Inzwischen war er beim letzten Päckchen angekommen. Es war nur ein kleines Geschenk und man hätte es leicht übersehen können, aber Seto elektrisiert es förmlich. Das kleine Kärtchen, das an dem Geschenk hing, war golden und es glitzerte eigentümlich, aber was Seto so elektrisiert hatte, war was auf dem Kärtchen stand. Denn das Geschenk war von Kisara. Schnell riss er es auf. Darin lag nur ein Zettel. „ Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wir sehen uns bald wieder.", stand darauf. Nein, jemand hinter ihm hatte es geflüstert. Seto drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Kisara. „Was machst du denn hier?", stammelte er völlig perplex. „Schutzengel sind immer da wo ihre Schützlinge sind!"; meinte sie lächelnd.


End file.
